Stuck with You
by AlexSmiley
Summary: Alyssa Eatonová má problém- Albusa Pottera, ktorý je pohromou celej jej existencie. Bohužial, kvôli nejakej vyššej moci sa s ním stále ocitá niekde uviaznutá. Katastrofa je v tomto prípade slabé slovo...
1. Chapter 1

**Poznámka autora **

**Tak ľudia, začala som písať novú poviedku. Ešte nie je dokončená, ak snáď niekedy bude, ale snažím sa. Pridávam prvé dve kapitoly, píšte ako sa vám páči a či mám pridať ďalšie Užite si to. **

_kapitola_

„Kde je?!"

S krikom som sa vrútila cez presklené balkónové dvere do priestrannej obývačky Potterovcov. Vo veľkom kresle pri krbe sedela Rose s nosom zapichnutým v nejakej knihe. Keď som sa prihnala celá zúrivá dnu, prekvapene zdvihla hlavu a pozrela nechápavo na mňa.

„Kto kde je?" spýtala sa.

„Ty dobre vieš kto!" zavrčala som. „Ten tvoj nepodarený, čiernovlasý bratranec!"

Rose prižmúrila oči. „Prečo ho hľadáš?" Ironicky som sa zasmiala. Samozrejme, zabudla som s kým sa rozprávam. Rose Weasleyová, večne je myšlienkami niekde vo svojom svete. Ak sa mi ešte raz niekto opováži tvrdiť, že knihy neoblbujú mozog, ukážem mu Rose ako živý dôkaz!

„Vážne?! Nevidíš na mne nič zvláštne?" spýtala som sa ukazujúc na seba. Pozornejšie sa mi prizrela. A potom...

„Pre Merlina, čo sa ti stalo?" vyhŕkla ledva potláčajúc smiech. Keby som aj ja videla niekoho kompletne celého mokrého od niečoho odporne ružového a lepkavého tiež by som sa začala smiať, plus ešte keď má na sebe oblečenie, ktoré sa samo od seba začína zmenšovať...

Áno, presne tak som práve teraz vyzerala ja.

Zanechala som Rose, ktorá sa teraz až prehýbala od smiechu v obývačke a vybehla som po schodoch nájsť toho kreténa, ktorý mal toto všetko bezpochyby na svedomí. Ocitla som sa na dlhej chodbe s kopou dverí. Presne som vedela, ktoré dvere vedú do jeho izby, pretože som sa im vždy snažila širokým oblúkom vyhnúť. S úmyslom chladnokrvnej vraždy som si to namierila k dverám na konci chodby. Ešte som bola len na polceste, keď sa zrazu otvorili a vyšiel z nich Albus Potter so širokým úškrnom na tvári. Tak teraz som si už bola na tisíc percent istá, že to bola jeho prácička. Pohla som sa k nemu, totálne naštvaná.

„Ty jeden odporný, arogantný, namyslený, poondiaty-"

„Wou, wou, prečo plytváš takými krásnymi slovami na môjho brata?" skočil mi do reči James, ktorý práve vyšiel z kúpeľne s ešte mokrými vlasmi. Zazrela som naňho. Nemám rada, keď ma niekto prerušuje! James sa na mňa lepšie pozrel a vtedy si všimol v čom tam stojím oblečená. Vybuchol do smiechu.

„To sa ti fakt podarilo, braček!" potľapkal ho po pleci a začal sa ešte viac rehotať. „Po tomto ťa ale určite zabije," dodal, keď si všimol môj zúrivý pohľad. Zreteľne premáhajúc smiech sa vydal po schodoch dolu do kuchyne a nás tam nechal pokračovať v hádke.

Otočila som sa späť na Pottera, že budem pokračovať, na nešťastie som však bola znova prerušená.

„Čo sa to tu deje?" ozval sa prívetivý hlas pani Potterovej, ktorá práve vyšla z izby naľavo odo mňa. S falošne nevinným úsmevom som sa na ňu pozrela. Chcela som jej na to niečo zaklamať, ale jej výraz ma kompletne umlčal. Hľadela na mňa akosi zmätene a... pohoršene?

„Pre Merlina, Alyssa, čo sa ti stalo?" spýtala sa. „Čo to máš na sebe?" Zamračila som sa. O čom to hovorí? Totálne zmätená som sa pozrela na svoje oblečenie. Problém bol v tom, že už tam žiadne nebolo! Moje rifľové šortky a ramienkové tričko sa tak zmenšili, až úplne zmizli a ja som tam teraz stála iba v spodnom prádle, ktoré bolo celé mokré a ružové od tej nechutnej gebuzini.

„Ja...ja...neviem," koktala som zahanbene, neschopná pozrieť sa jej do očí. „Sedela som vonku na záhrade a máčala si nohy v bazéne, keď sa na mňa zrazu čosi vylialo. Skončila som mokrá, lepkavé a ružová... a nahá."

„Dobre, no ale radšej sa choď obliecť, o chvíľu bude večera." S týmito slovami sa od nás odvrátila a tiež zišla o poschodie nižšie.

Zazrela som na Pottera, ktorý sa išiel zadusiť od potláčaného smiechu.

„Ešte sme neskončili!" precedila som cez stisnuté zuby. Zvrtla som sa na päte, uštedriac Potterovi facku mojimi dlhými, svetlohnedými vlasmi a odpochodovala som do kúpeľne. Zamkla som za sebou, zbavila sa aj posledných kúskov oblečenia a vkĺzla do sprchy. Celý čas som si pritom v mysli opakovala, ako strašne Albusa Pottera neznášam.

Už je to päť rokov, čo sa poznáme, ale ja nikdy nezabudnem na deň, kedy sme sa stretli. Na deň, kedy sa začalo naše sústavné hádanie a neznášanie sa. Bol to môj prvý rok na Rokforte a ja som robila všetko preto, aby som bola vo všetkom najlepšia. Študovala som všetky dostupné knihy a domáca úlohy som si robila s predstihom a o dosť dlhšie, než pôvodne mali byť. Jedného dňa som si písala úlohy v knižnici a keď som vychádzala všetky pergameny, brká a knihy mi popadali na zem. A na moje nešťastie, práve vtedy išiel okolo Potter. Zdvihol jeden môj pergamen a keď videl, že to bola domáca z elixírov, ktorú sme mali odovzdať až o dva týždne, začal sa smiať a mať hlúpe poznámky. Pochopiteľne som sa naštvala(sebakontrola bola vždy moja trinásta komnata), začali sme sa hádať a nakoniec to vyústilo tak, že som ho mlátila nejakou riadne hrubou a starou knihou všade kam som dosiahla. Oddelila nás až profesorka McGonagallová a obom nám dala trest. V Sieni slávy som sa potom k nemu snažila správať milo, pretože Rose bola moja spolubývajúca a ja som si nechcela nechať pokaziť naše kamarátstvo len kvôli jej hlúpemu bratrancovi. Skončilo sa to však ďalšou hádkou. Vtedy som naše nepriateľstvo pripisovala tomu, že sme mali jedenásť a boli sme len malé, hlúpe decká. Lenže prešlo päť rokov a náš vzťah sa len zhoršil. Asi to bude preto, že on sa stále správa ako hlúpe, nevychované decko! Je to škoda, pretože zvyšných Potterovcov aj Weasleyovcov mám vážne rada.

O pätnásť minút som už celkom suchá, oblečená a zbavená ružovej farby vychádzala von na večeru. Keďže je koniec augusta, je logické, že jeme vonku. Za veľkým jedálenským stolom už sedeli všetci okrem Roxanne a, vďaka Merlinovi, Potter. Vkĺzla som na sedadlo medzi Jamesa a Freda, ktorí sa pri pohľade na mňa neubránili úškrnu.

„Nič nehovorte," vzdychla som. Skvelé, na toto ma určite nenechajú tak ľahko zabudnúť! To je jedna z nevýhod priatelenia sa s Potter-Weasleyovským klanom.

„Tak čo, porazila si Albusa v tej hádke?" spýtala sa ma Dominique, ktorá sedela oproti mne.

„Prosím ťa, Dom!" zasmial sa Potter, ktorý práve vyšiel von, aby sa k nám pripojil. „Kedy ma už len ona v niečom porazila?"

„Keby sa tam neobjavila tvoja mama, porazila by som ťa, rovnako ako vždy!" odvrkla som mu. „Vážne, Potter, ako dlho sa ešte budeš skrývať za mamine sukne?" James vedľa mňa sa skoro udusil tekvicovým džúsom a aj všetci ostatní vyprskli do smiechu. Potter na mňa škaredo zazrel a zamračil sa. Zjavne však nemal na jazyku nijaký schopný argument, pretože mlčal a ja som si zatiaľ vychutnávala svoje malé víťazstvo.

„Neporazíš ma vo všetkom," odsekol po chvíli.

„Chceš sa staviť?"

„To má byť výzva, Eatonová?"

„Pre Merlina, Potter, skús na to prísť sám. Zapoj mozgové závity," povedala som. „Och, prepáč, zabudla som, veď ty žiadne nemáš!" Potter zaťal ruky do pästí a z celej sily sa snažil upokojiť. Nemohla som si pomôcť, sladko som sa usmiala. A verte, že ja takýmito úsmevmi neplytvám. Iba ak to naozaj stojí za to. A pohľad na Pottera, ako sa zo všetkých síl snaží zmierniť hnev, ktorý som, samozrejme, spôsobila ja, veru naozaj stál za to!

„Už sa to nesie," zašvitorila pani Potterová a položila na stôl hlavný chod- kačicu pečenú na pomarančoch. Všetci sme si poriadne naložili, pretože z toho poobedňajšieho odtrpaslíkovávania záhrady sme poriadne vyhladli.

Chvíľu nebolo počuť nič iné než cinkanie príborov a slastné mrmlanie. Keď sa pani Potterová vzdialila do domu po koláč, Potter zrazu povedal: „Prijímam tvoju výzvu, Eatonová." Všetci zdvihli pohľady od svojich tanierov a hľadeli na Pottera.

„Fajn! Stavím sa, že ťa dokážem poraziť-" odmlčala som sa, aby som porozmýšľať, v čom som celkom dobrá, „... že ťa porazím v pokri."

„V pokri?" zopakoval Potter neveriacky. „Veď ani neviem ako sa to hrá!"

Usmiala som sa. „Bojíš sa, Potter?"

„Jasné, že nie!"

„Tak potom v čom je problém, trasorítka?"

„Dobre, tak teda v pokri," rezignoval celý popolavý od hnevu. Uškrnula som sa. Keďže je môj otec mukel, nielen že dobre viem, čo to poker je, ale mám v ňom už aj menší tréning. Potter, proti mne nemá šancu!

Po skvelej večeri sme sa všetci utiahli do Jamesovej izby, ktorá bola zo všetkých najväčšia. James, Fred, Rose a Dom si posadali na pohovku a ostaní(teda Roxanne, Potter, Hugo a moja o rok mladšia sestra Katherine) na dlážku, keďže gauč nebol dosť veľký pre všetkých. Upriamili svoju pozornosť na mňa a ja som ich začala oboznamovať s pravidlami pokra.

„Ešte stále môžeš vycúvať, Potter," nadhodila som, keď som im to hovorila už druhýkrát, ale on sa stále tváril rovnako zmätene. Narovnal plecia, hrdo vystrčil bradu a odhodlane pokrútil hlavou.

„Idem do toho."

„Ok, skočím teda po všetko potrebné," poinformovala som ich.

O päť minút neskôr som sa už vracala naspäť aj s pokrovou súpravou. Niekedy je vážne výhoda, bývať hneď vedľa Potterovcov.

„Tak fajn, som tu. Si pripravený na to, že ti nakopem riť?"

„Uvidíme, kto nakope riť komu, Eatonová." Prevrátila som oči v stĺp. Jasné, večný optimista Potter!

Sadli sme si na zem oproti sebe a ostatní si posadali okolo nás, aby mali čo najlepší výhľad. Začala som miešať karty, keď odrazu Potter vyhŕkol: „Počkaj! Najprv by sme si mali určiť trest, pre toho, kto prehrá."

„Čo takto, že ten, kto prehrá, bude musieť prebehnúť po ulici celkom nahý?" navrhla Roxanne so širokým úsmevom. Všetci sme na ňu vrhli pohľady, ktoré hovorili: „to si robíš srandu!". Vážne, to dievča nie je normálne! Všetko, čo vypustí z úst má niečo spoločné s nahotou!

„A čo takto, že ten, kto prehrá, bude musieť celý mesiac robiť to, čo mu ten druhý povie?" navrhol James.

„Ale platilo by to až od začiatku školského roka," doplnil Fred. Zamyslela som sa. Hm, využívať Pottera celý mesiac ako sluhu?! To znie celkom lákavo.

„A čo ak odmietneme spraviť niečo, čo nám ten druhý prikáže?" spýtal sa Potter. Výborne, Potter, len buď nervózny!

„Potom bude musieť prísť na metlobalový zápas tak, ako ho pán Boh stvoril," zamiešala sa do toho zase Roxanne. Znova sme na ňu zazreli.

„Keďže nemáme nič lepšie-" začala Dom.

„- tak ten, čo to nedodrží bude musieť priletieť na metlobalový zápas celkom nahý," dopovedal James. Ten nápad sa mi vôbec nepozdával, ale čo môžem stratiť? Váhavo som prikývla a Potter môj príklad nasledoval.

Rozdala som karty, žetóny aj všetko, čo bolo potrebné, ešte raz som v skratke zopakovala pravidlá a začali sme hrať. Samotná hra však netrvala viac ako hodinu. A hádajte čo. Ten bastard vyhral! Porazil ma v mojej vlastnej hre! Ten podliak mal určite len začiatočnícke šťastie! Ale aj tak, prehrala som! Teraz musím stráviť celý mesiac ako poskok Albusa Pottera!


	2. Chapter 2

Zamrzla som. Úplne som stuhla. Mne sa asi sníva! Toto jednoducho nemôže byť pravda. Horko ťažko som zodvihla pohľad od čistej postupky do jeho rozžiarenej, uškŕňajúcej sa tváre.

„Podvádzal si," povedala som potichu. Ten chrapľavý hlas však vôbec neznel ako môj. Prečistila som si hrdlo a hlasnejšie zopakovala: „Určite si podvádzal."

Pokrútil hlavou.

„Tak potom ako...?" zamrmlala som si popod nos. Stále mi nedochádza, ako ma mohlo to extra veľké ego poraziť. Poker som hrala už veľakrát a bola som si úplne istá svojím víťazstvom... Ostatní z toho boli zrejme tiež dosť mimo, pretože akosi podozrivo mlčali.

„Všetci tu naokolo sú svedkom, že som vyhral čestne a spravodlivo, Eatonová," narušil ticho Albus svojím sebavedomým hlasom, „takže budeš musieť spraviť všetko, čo ti poviem."

Zagánila som naňho. „Nikdy v živote!" zavrčala som. Potter sa len nahlas rozosmial.

„Ak chceš radšej odohrať celý jeden metlobalový zápas nahá, prosím!" Do pekla, tak sa zdá, že nemám na výber! Netúžim to spraviť, ani v najmenšom, ale stráviť celý zápas nahá... to je asi predsa len väčšie zlo.

„Fajn!" vyprskla som naštvane. „Ale nečakaj, že na teba budem, čo i len kvapku milšia."

„Ho, ho, ho, teraz mám nad tebou moc a hodlám ju využiť, Eatonová. Ak ti prikážem, aby si sa k svojmu pánovi správala milo, tak sa budeš!" Tak to bola už posledná kvapka. K svojmu pánovi? Čo som ja, domáci škriatok?! Zovrela som ruku v päsť a rozohnala som sa ňou na Pottera, ktorý mi ju však zachytil skôr, ako mu stihla zlomiť nos. Do kelu aj s tými jeho stíhačskými reflexami!

„Ako vidím, budeme musieť zapracovať aj na tvojej prehnanej útočnosti a agresivite," povedal pokojne, zatiaľ čo mi drvil kosti v zápästí. Zavrčala som a vytrhla si ruku z jeho zovretia. Pošúchala som si boľavé zápästie a pri tom som prepaľovala Pottera vražedným pohľadom, ktorý mi opätoval.

Takto sme sa tam zabíjali pohľadmi aj niekoľko minút, keď sa trochu opatrne ozval James.

„Tak, čo teraz?"

„Ja neviem," pokrčila plecami Rose. „Zahráme si fľašku?" Ozvalo sa zborové „nie". Naposledy, čo sme hrali fľašku to dopadlo katastrofálne a dostali sme od pani Potterovej riadnu lekciu. Roxanne vtedy donútila Freda vliezť cez okno k susedovej dcére do izby iba v ružových tangáčoch svojej tety( vravela som, že to dievča nie je normálne!). Lenže chudák Fred nešťastnou náhodou vliezol do spálne jej rodičov. Pani domu ho zbadala, začala vrieskať a jej manžel potom za ucho priniesol Freda späť k Potterovcom. Pani Potterová zúrila a začala Fredovi nadávať. My ostatní sme sa išli popučiť od smiechu, až kým neprišla aj za nami a nevyčistila nám žalúdky. Odvtedy sa hraniu fľašky s Roxanne vyhýbame.

„Pozrieme si nejaký film?" chabo navrhol Hugo.

„Nefunguje mi DVD- čko," pokrútil hlavou James. Vzdychla som si a pozrela von oknom, kde už pomaly začala sadať tma. Zrazu som dostala nápad.

„Poďme si rozprávať strašidelné príbehy!" navrhla som celá veselá. Všetky tváre sa prekvapene otočili na mňa.

„Čo?" ohradila som sa. „To sa tu radšej budeme nudiť?"

„Ja radšej idem pozerať niečo do obývačky," povedal Hugo a vyšiel z miestnosti v tesnom závese s Katherine a Rose. No čo, aj tak by nám to len kazili svojimi neustálymi výkrikmi a híkaniami. Otočila som sa na ostatných, ktorí zostali.

„Tak, kto chce začať?" spýtala som sa.

„Ja poznám jeden pravdivý, hororový príbeh," nadhodila Dom vzrušene.

„Tak spusť," vyzval ju Potter a v celej svojej dĺžke sa vystrel na podlahe. Pohodlnejšie som sa usadila, oprela sa chrbtom o gauč, na ktorom sa vyvaľoval James a plne som venovala pozornosť Dominique, ktorá nám dramaticky tichým hlasom začala rozprávať strašidelnú historku.

„Viete, že ten schátraný dom, s ktorým sa delíme o záhradu je už dlhšiu dobu opustený, pretože v ňom nikto nechce bývať?!" spýtala sa a my sme prikývli. „Je to preto, že ten dom je prekliaty. Strašia tam duchovia."

„Muž, ktorý tam predtým žil, bol štyrikrát ženatý. Všetky jeho ženy boli mladé, zdravé a krásne, a všetky po pol roku záhadne zmizli. Boli totiž brutálne zavraždené svojim na pohľad dokonalým manželom. Podrezal ich, ich telá rozštvrtil a potom ich zakopal v pivnici.

Jedného dňa, krátko po „zmiznutí" štvrtej manželky, našli majiteľa domu mŕtveho v jeho pracovni. Policajti však nedokázali určiť príčinu smrti. Muž bol vraj celkom v poriadku a zdravý, až na to, že sa mu na tvári skvel výraz čistej hrôzy. Jedna stará žena, ktorá preňho pracovala ako upratovačka policajtom povedala, že ho zabili duchovia jeho mŕtvych manželiek, ktoré ho chodili v noci strašiť. Policajti jej to však neuverili a prípad odložili, ako nevyriešený.

Po pár mesiacoch sa do domu nasťahovali nový majitelia- mladý manželský pár. Po dvoch týždňoch odtiaľ utiekli s krikom. Na celú ulicu vrieskali, že tam strašia duchovia štyroch dorezaných žien. Od tej doby sa tomu domu všetci vyhýbajú. Každý kto okolo neho v noci prechádza by však odprisahal, že sa odtiaľ ozýva chladný smiech tých štyroch zavraždených žien."

V izbe zavládlo hrobové ticho, ktoré narúšalo len škrabotanie Jamesovho pygmejského chumkáča, ktorý bol zatvorený vo svojej klietke pri knižnici. Zdalo sa, ako keby sa ostatní báli, čo i len nadýchnuť. To ako vážne? Nedochádza im, ako absurdne to znie? Asi nie. Nevydržala som to. Hlasno som sa rozosmiala. Všetci na mňa vrhli nechápavé pohľady.

„Väčšiu blbosť som v živote nepočula!" zvolala som. „Vážne Dom, kto ti niečo také natáral?" Dom v momente zružoveli líca.

„Ten pekný sused oproti," zašepkala hanblivo. Zarazila som sa. Ten chalan je vážne sladký. Ale ak je takýto sprostý a verí takým somarinám... Do pekla, kvôli Dom ho teraz budem vnímať v úplne inom svetle!

„Ak je to podľa teba také absurdné, prečo sa tomu domu vyhýbaš?" nadhodil s nadvihnutým obočím Potter.

„Nevyhýbam!" oponovala som mu. „Hoci kedy tam pôjdem."

„Fajn, tak tam choď teraz, uprostred noci," vyzval ma. Chvíľu som naňho len neveriacky zízala. To akože myslí vážne? Zjavne áno. Prudko som vstala až Jamesa, neďaleko ktorého som sedela, myklo.

„Dobre, ale pôjdeš aj ty, aby si sa na vlastné oči presvedčil," povedala som.

„S tebou ja nejdem nikam!" odsekol. Odfrkla som si.

„Máš plné gate," zamrmlala som si.

„Čože, čo hovoríš? Nepočul som ťa," vyzvedal Potter.

„Hovorím, že máš plné gate!" zakričala som. Už má vážne začína vytáčať!

„Nemám!" zúril aj on a vyskočil na rovné nohy.

„Tak buď chlap a poď tiež!"

„Povedz rovno, že so mnou chceš byť osamote, Eatonová!" zatiahol. Prevrátila som oči. Samozrejme, narcis Potter si myslí, že ho chce každé dievča, ktoré chodí po tejto zemi!

„Byť s tebou osamote ma neteší o nič viac než teba, ale potom by si mi neuveril, že som tam bola, ty jeden neveriaci Tomáš!" vypľula som.

Potter sa zamračil a nechápavo pozrel na mňa. Aj ostatní sa tak tvárili.

„Kto?" spýtala sa Dom.

„Ale, to je jedno!" odbila som ju. „Muklovia to tak hovoria."

„Prečo s tebou nemôže ísť napríklad Dom?" snažil sa z toho vycúvať Potter.

„Lebo by si jej aj uveril, však?" nadhodila som. „Vieš čo, nechaj to tak. Pôjdem sama. Ty zostaň tu, pri svojej drahej mamičke, zbabelec jeden!" Na to som vypochodovala z izby a zatresla za sebou dvere.

Nebola som ešte ani v polke ich obrovskej záhrady, keď som za sebou začula rázne kroky a nahnevané mrmlanie. Bez pochyby, Potter! Otočila som sa a zbadala som jeho zamračenú tvár, ako sa blíži ku mne.

„Čo je, nezniesol by si predstavu, že dievča vošlo do strašidelného domu a ty nie, strachopud?" rypla som si doňho. No čo? Proste som neodolala!

„Pohni sa, nech to mám čím skôr za sebou," zavrčal na mňa a doslova preklusal popri mne. Vážne nebol v dobrej nálade. Obzrela som sa na ich obrovský dom a v okne na druhom poschodí som zbadala Jamesovu, Fredovu, Dominiqueinu a Roxanneinu tvár. Dom mi ukázala zdvihnuté palce. Aha, takže ho donútili ísť so mnou, preto je v takej super úžasnej nálade. Odvrátila som sa a uvedomila som si, že Potter je už hodný kus predo mnou. Mala by som si pohnúť, inak si ešte pomyslí, že som nakoniec dostala strach.

Dobehla som ho pri malom, starom záhradnom domčeku, ktorý stál na konci ich záhrady. Za ním sa nachádzal plot oddeľujúci ich pozemok od toho druhého. V plote bola veľká diera, cez ktorú sme preliezli a ocitli sme sa na za dosť zanedbaným, ošúchaným domom. Okná boli porozbíjané, strecha deravá a celá stavba vyzerala, akoby sa mala každú chvíľu zrútiť. Potichu, opatrne sme ho obišli, aby sme sa dostali k vchodovým dverám. Dvere boli pootvorené a nepríjemne vŕzgali. Celý dom vyzeral ako vystrihnutý z nejakého hororového filmu. Podišli sme trochu bližšie a musím priznať, že som začínala mať trochu strach.

Boli sme asi desať krokov od domu, keď som zrazu zazrela nejakú tmavú postavu, ako sa blíži k domu. Nečakane som zastala a Potter, ktorý kráčal za mnou, do mňa narazil. Zatackala som sa, ale našťastie som udržala rovnováhu. Pohoršene som sa naňho otočila.

„Nevieš dávať pozor?!" zasyčala som.

„Ja?!" zasyčal aj on. „Prečo si zastala?"

„Pre toto!" povedala som a ukázala som mu postavu, ktorá už vchádzala cez malú bráničku k domu. Rýchlo sme sa schovali za roh a dívali sa, čo sa bude diať. Ale hlavne sme boli zvedaví, kto to je. Postava vyšla po schodoch na verandu a na naše veľké prekvapenie sa zažalo vonkajšie svetlo a osvietilo tvár prichádzajúceho. Od prekvapenia mi až spadla sánka. Tú tvár predsa poznám! Je to môj spolužiak Scorpius Malfoy a... Potterov dobrý kamarát. Pomaly som otočila hlavu Potterovým smerom. Vyjavene hľadel na Scorpiusa a úplne celý zmeravel. Takže netuší, čo tam môže robiť.

Scorpius zmizol v dome a my dvaja sme tam zostali stáť úplne v šoku. Čo tu, pre Merlina, robí Scorpius Malfoy?! Nehovoril náhodou Potter, že išiel na prázdniny niekam preč? Už- už som sa ho na to chcela spýtať, keď sa v okne nad nami zažalo svetlo. Začali sme ustupovať naspäť k plotu, aby nás náhodou nezazrel. Ozývali sa odtiaľ tlmené hlasy, ale nedokázala som rozoznať, čo hovoria. A vtedy som to začula... Hlasný smiech. Neznel však ako ľadový smiech štyroch zavraždených žien, ale ako veľmi, veľmi povedomý, zvonivý smiech mladého dievčaťa. Nedalo mi to, otočila som sa akurát, aby som v okne zazrela záblesk ohnivo červených vlasov. Vlasov, ktoré dôverne poznám. To snáď nie je pravda! Veď to je Rose!

„Rose?!" povedala som neveriacky. Potter sa na mňa nechápavo zamračil. Neschopná odpovedať som prstom ukázala na okno, ktoré práve Rose zatvárala. Boli sme skrytí v tieni pri plote, takže nás nemohla vidieť. Svetlo zhaslo, ale ja som aj tak videla, ako Potter prekvapene otvoril ústa. Rovnako ako ja, ani on tomu nemohol uveriť. Veď kto by aj mohol?! Naša Rose, večne s hlavou v oblakoch má tajné stretko so Scorpiusom Malfoyom v starom, schátranom dome, v ktorom „straší"?! Ešte aj v hlave mi to znie absurdne!

Ako námesačná som preliezla dierou v plote späť na pozemok Potterovcov. Zastala som a točila sa tvárou k domu. Mala by som tam ísť a zistiť, o čo tu ide. Do pekla, s Rose sme najlepšie kamarátky, ale o tomto mi nepovie?! Ja to len tak nenechám! Vykročila som späť k diere, z ktorej práve vychádzal Potter, tiež celkom zabratý vo svojich myšlienkach. Vrazil do mňa, ja som stratila rovnováhu a...

ČVACHT!

Chrbtom som pristála v obrovskej kaluži blata. Celú zadnú časť trička a vlasy som mala zablatené.

„FUJ!" zvolala som. Ten zvuk vytrhol Pottera z úvah a keď videl, že tam na lakťoch opretá ležím v bahne, začal sa nekontrolovateľne smiať. Vražedne som naňho zazrela.

„To nie je smiešne!" precedila som cez zuby. On sa však smial ďalej, len sa tak prehýbal. Chytila som nervy. Postavila som sa, nabrala som do rúk blato a hodila ho do Pottera. Zasiahla som ho rovno zboku do tváre. V momente sa prestal smiať a začal si utierať blato z tváre. Vyprskla som do hurónskeho smiechu. Potter, ktorý sa až triasol od hnevu ku mne vykročil. Cúvla som, pošmykla som sa a znova som skončila v blate, tentoraz to však spredu schytali moje šortky a nohy. Potter nabral za hrsť blata a rozpleskol mi ho na hlave. Tiež som nabrala blato a hodila ho. Napredku jeho bledomodrého trička sa objavila obrovská hnedá škvrna. Pri tom som sa však nezastavila. Postavila som sa a pokračovala v hádzaní. Za chvíľu bol rovnako špinavý ako ja.

„TAK DOSŤ!" skríkol nahnevane. Strčil do mňa a ja som znova capla do blata.

„JA...ŤA...ZABIJEM!" zrevala som a snažila sa postaviť z blata. Na opustenom dome sa zažalo svetlo. Rýchlo som sa vyškriabala na nohy a spolu s Potterom sme vbehli do záhradného domčeka, na ktorom boli, vďaka Merlinovi, pootvorené dvere. Keby sme utekali do domu určite by nás zazreli. Zaplesla som za nami dvere a utekala k oknu. Nenápadne som z neho vyzrela. Z okna vykukla Scorpiusova blonďavá hlava a obzerala so po okolí. Po chvíli úplne zmizla, svetlo znova zhaslo a ja som si vydýchla. Takže nás nevideli...

Na pravo od seba som začula nejaké zvuky. Pozrela som sa ta a zbadala som Pottera, ako zúrivo myká kľučkou v snahe otvoriť dvere. Tie sa ale nie a nie otvoriť. Asi po dvoch minútach to vzdal a naštvane do nich kopol.

„Čo sa deje?" spýtala som sa a podišla som k dverám. Pomykala som kľučkou, ale nič sa nestalo. Dvere boli zamknuté.

„Zatvorila si dvere, to sa stalo!" oboril sa na mňa. „Kvôli tebe sme tu teraz zamknutí!"

„Kvôli mne?! Takže je to moja vina?!" skríkla som.

„Samozrejme, že tvoja! Ty si ich zabuchla nie ja!" kričal na mňa. „A keby si nenarobila taký krik nemuseli sme tu skončiť!"

„Je to tvoja vina! Nemal si ma hodiť do toho prekliateho blata!" odsekla som.

„Nemala si mi stáť v ceste! A keby si si nemusela dokazovať aká si odvážna, nikdy by sme tam nešli a ty by si neskončila v blate, takže, áno, je to tvoja vina!"

„Ja som do toho domu ísť nechcela! To ty sa ma donútil ta ísť, takže je to len a len tvoja vina!" nevzdávala som sa.

„Toto nikam nevedie!" zvolal naštvane. „Musíme sa odtiaľto dostať."

„To ty si s tým začal!" ohradila som sa. Potter si len namrzene vzdychol a moju poznámku jednoducho ignoroval.

„Máš so sebou prútik?" zavrčal.

„Nie!" odvrkla som. „To by nám aj tak nepomohlo! Ešte nemáme sedemnásť a mimo Rokfortu čarovať nemôžeme." Albus zanadával, zase do niečoho kopol a potom klesol na stoh sena, ktorý stál pri dverách

„Budeme musieť počkať na môjho otca, kým nás odomkne, keď pôjde ráno poliať záhradu," vzdychol si. S každého jeho slova zaznievala podráždenosť.

„Čo... o čom to hovoríš?" spýtala som sa. Začala vo mne vzrastať panika. Naozaj povedal to, čo si myslím?

„Hovorím, že tu budeme musieť počkať až do rána," zopakoval hnevlivo. Klesla som na seno vedľa neho, v tej chvíli som bola príliš mimo, aby som sa rozrušovala nad tým, ako blízko sa pri ňom nachádzam. Skvelé, ešte toto mi chýbalo! Stráviť celú noc zamknutá v záhradnom domčeku s Albusom poondiatym Potterom!


	3. Chapter 3

**Poznámka autora **

**Vďaka povzbudivej review od BeBe, ktorá ma nesmierne potešila (ďakujem za ňu) teda pridávam ďalšie dve kapitoly. Dúfam, že sa budú páčiť. **

_Kapitola_

V tú noc sa mi sníval dosť desivý sen. Snívalo sa mi, že som musela stráviť noc zamknutá v záhradnom domčeku s Albusom Potterom! Celú noc som bola nútená spať na pichľavom, dosť malom stohu sena, kde vôbec nebolo pohodlné spať. Najdesivejšie na tom bolo, že to vyzeralo tak reálne, akoby sa to naozaj stalo... Keď som sa však zobudila, ležala som na niečom príjemne mäkkom a pohodlnom. Zrejme som zaspala na mojom obrovskom plyšovom medveďovi, ktorého som dostala na narodeniny. Ale počkať, plyšový mackovia predsa nedýchajú! A minulú noc som prespávala u Potterovcov!

Prudko som otvorila oči. Cez malé, zaprášené okná domčeka dnu presvitali prvé lúče ranného slnka. Ležala som skrčená na sene objímajúc niečo. Lepšie povedané niekoho. Ak bol ten sen pravdivý v tom bode s domčekom... Pomaly som stiahla ruku z pása tej druhej osoby a opatrne som sa odtiahla. Ukázalo sa, že ten úžasne mäkký vankúš je ten poondiaty Potter! Skôr než som to stihla zadržať som hlasno vykríkla. Nebolo to však preto, že som sa práve zobudila pritúlená k Albusovi Potterovi (aspoň nie hlavne preto), ale preto ako vyzeral. Bol celý špinavý a čierny od blata. A verte, že nie je práve najpríjemnejšie zobudiť sa vedľa niekoho, kto vyzerá ako terorista!

Potter sa strhol zo spánku. Kaď ma zbadal tiež vykríkol, v snahe odskočiť odo mňa sa skydol zo sena a vrazil pri tom do stola odkiaľ naňho začali padať kvetináče. Snažil sa im vyhnúť, vrazil pri tom do steny, hrable, ktoré boli o ňu opreté spadli a tresli ho rúčkou rovno po hlave.

„AU!" zvreskol a začal si šúchať hlavu. Vyprskla som do smiechu a takmer som tiež skončila na zemi.

„Musela si tak vrieskať? Sníval sa mi pekný sen," oboril sa na mňa, keď pomaly vstal zo zeme.

„Čo, doktori ti povedali, že ti začali rásť mozgové bunky?" spýtala som sa.

„Ty si zjavne tiež spala dobre, keď si sa na mňa tak lepila," vrátil mi s úškrnom. Chrapúň jeden! Cítila som ako sa mi krv nahrnula do líc, čo bol jasný znak, že má pravdu. Napriek tomu som odporovala.

„Nelepila som sa na teba!"

„Že nie?!" spýtal sa sarkasticky. „A čo mala potom byť tá ruka, ktorou si ma objímala okolo pása?"

„Nepôsobíš však, že by si sa sťažoval!" odvrkla som.

„Ani ty nie!"

Chcela som mu niečo odvrknúť, ale vyrušilo ma zaštrkotanie kľúča v zámke. Dvere sa s vrzgotom otvorili, stál v nich pán Potter a vyjavene hľadel na nás. Vrhla som ešte jeden nahnevaný pohľad na Pottera, potom som využila svoju slobodu a bežala do domu.

Snažila som sa nepozorovane dostať do kúpeľne a celkom mi to vychádzalo, kým som asi dva metre od kúpeľne nenarazila na rozospatú Dominique. Dvakrát prekvapene zažmurkala, akoby nemohla uveriť, že ma vidí. Zrazu vykríkla a hodila sa mi okolo krku.

„Och, vďaka Merlinovi, si v poriadku!" zvolala uľavene drviac ma v objatí.

„Éee...a nemala by som byť?" opýtala som sa nechápavo. Dom ma konečne pustila a zadívala sa na mňa akoby som bola nejaký idiot.

„Ako si to predstavuješ?! Takto ma vydesiť!" skríkla a ja som od ľaku len tak nadskočila. V tom tichu sa to neuveriteľne ozývalo.

„Odišla si uprostred noci do toho prekliateho domu a nevrátila si sa! Vieš ako som sa o teba bála?!" pokračovala v hulákaní na mňa. „Toto mi už nikdy viac neurob!"

Znova ma objala a ja som sa musela veľmi premáhať, aby som sa nerozosmiala.

„Robíš z komára somára, Dom. V tom dome vôbec nestraší."

„Kde si teda celú noc bola?" spýtala sa a odtiahla sa odo mňa. „Pre Merlina, čo sa ti stalo? Ako to vyzeráš?"

„Ja...hm...no..." habkala som. Odrazu som začula vŕzganie schodov a na chodbe sa objavil rovnako špinavý Potter.

„Opýtaj sa jeho!" mávla som rukou na Pottera a skôr než stihli niečo namietnuť som zmizla v kúpeľni.

Ako prvé som zamierila k zrkadlu, ktoré viselo nad umývadlami. Merlin, radšej keby som to neurobila! Pri pohľade na svoj zjav som mala chuť vykríknuť hrôzou. Vyzerala som ako Potter- možno ešte horšie. Na bokoch tváre, celých vlasoch a oblečení som mala zaschnuté škvrny blata. Potrvá mi dobre dlho, kým to odtiaľ dostanem.

Dvere na kúpeľni sa rozleteli a dnu vplával Potter. Keď ma zbadal so zhrozeným výrazom na tvári stáť pred zrkadlom, široko sa usmial.

„Kocháš sa svojím zjavom, Eatonová?" zatiahol. Zazrela som naňho. Nemienila som si však drať jazyk kvôli Potterovi. Nestojí mi za to!

„Ak mám byť úprimný," začal a podišiel bližšie, aby si ma lepšie obzrel, „teraz vyzeráš oveľa, oveľa lepšie."

Snažila som sa normálne dýchať a ignorovať jeho posmešky. Iba ma chcel vytočiť, ale ja sa predsa nebudem vytáčať hneď zrána! Vtedy mi ale niečo zišlo na um. S úškrnom som sa pozrela na Pottera.

„Nie si práve najoprávnenejšia osoba, ktorá by mala kritizovať môj zjav, Potter," povedala som pokojne. Potter na mňa vrhol kompletne nechápavý pohľad. Môj úškrn sa ešte rozšíril. Odstúpila som od zrkadla a povedala: „Prosím, presvedč sa sám."

Potter teda váhavo predstúpil pred zrkadlo a pozrel sa doň. Keď konečne videl, ako vyzerá, strhol sa a začal si prstami ohmatávať zablatenú tvár.

„Vidíš," prehovorila som snažiac sa potlačiť hurónsky smiech, „nemáš žiadne právo sa mi smiať."

Potter na mňa vrhol výsostne naštvaný pohľad. Nepovedal však nič a začal si pomaly umývať zablatenú tvár.

„Čo si povedal svojmu otcovi? Spýtala som sa, zrazu trochu nervózna. Čo si len mohol pomyslieť, keď nás tam spolu načapal úplne samých a ešte k tomu zamknutých. Tuším čo a pri tom pomyslení ma až striasa.

„Prečo ťa to zaujíma?" opýtal sa nezaujato a ďalej si zmýval blato.

„Pretože nechcem, aby si začal myslieť, že spolu niečo máme!" vybuchla som. „Ak si totiž nespomínaš, našiel nás spolu zamknutých v záhradnom domčeku. Máme šestnásť, búria sa nám hormóny, správame sa nezodpovedne a nerozumne, nedbáme na dôsledky..." Potter na mňa hľadel pohľadom čistého nepochopenia.

„Snažím sa povedať, že rodičia majú svoju vlastnú predstavu o šestnásťročných teenageroch," vzdychla som. „Mal by si svojmu otcovi povedať pravdu, aby si nezačal myslieť, že...hm...sme tam spolu niečo...ehm...robili."

Potter konečne pochopil, čo sa mu snažím povedať.

„Máš pravdu. Netúžim, aby ma moji rodičia s tebou spájali," povedal po chvíli ticha. Šokovane som na neho hľadela, potom som sa usmiala.

„Čo si to práve povedal, Potter?" spýtala som sa sladko. Potter sa zamračil. Zrejme si ani neuvedomil, čo povedal. Podišla som k nemu bližšie, stále sa usmievajúc.

„Práve si povedal, že mám pravdu," pripomenula som mu. Potter na mňa chvíľu mlčky zízal, a potom... šplechol mi vodu rovno do tváre! Prekvapene som otvorila ústa zatiaľ čo mi voda stekala po tvári. Potter vyprskol do smiechu. Tuho som stisla pery. Chce vojnu? Fajn, bude ju mať! Využila som, že bol príliš zaujatý rehotaním sa, zobrala som zo sprchy sprchovaciu hlavicu, namierila ju na Pottera a pustila vodu. Prúd studenej vody ho zasiahol rovno do pobavenej tváre.

Za pár sekúnd z neho tieklo ako z vodovodu a na tvári mu sedel poriadne nazúrený výraz- jeden z tých, pri ktorých máte chuť sťažka preglgnúť. Lenže Potter vyzeral príliš vtipne na to, aby ma mohol desiť. Približovala som sa k nemu a stále som ho striekala vodou. Už som pomaly začínala mať pocit, že som vyhrala, kým som si nevšimla, že Potter v rukách už tiež zviera sprchovaciu hlavicu z druhej sprchy. Pustil vodu a keďže som si nestihla včas zakryť tvár rukami, schytala som to rovno do očí. Trhane som vykríkla, keď ma odhodilo dozadu. Jačala som a voda ma tlačila stále viac a viac dozadu. Nestratila som však duchaprítomnosť. Namierila som hlavicu znova na Pottera, ale nevedela som či som ho zasiahla, keďže som kvôli vode v očiach nič nevidela.

Odrazu som chrbtom do niečoho bolestivo narazila. Od bolesti som otvorila ústa, čo malo za príčinu, že sa mi do hrdla dostala voda. Začala som kašľať a prskať. Ako som sa snažila dostať vodu z hrdla, sklopila som hlavicu a keď som sa predklonila, vybočila som z dráhy vody, takže na mňa už nestriekala.

Zrazu som pocítila, ako sa niečie prsty omotali okolo môjho pravého zápästia. Inštinktívne som namierila hlavicu Potterovým smerom, ale on mi zachytil aj druhú ruku a snažil sa mi vytrhnúť striekajúcu hlavicu z rúk. Zavrčala som a snažila sa vykrútiť si zápästia z jeho zovretia. Nepomáhalo to, tak som mu, najsilnejšie ako som vedela, dupla converskou na nohu. Potter zvreskol, vytrhol mi hlavicu z rúk a nechal ju s buchotom spadnúť na kachličkovú podlahu. Ruky mi však stále zvieral ako vo zveráku. Začala som sa vzpierať, krútiť, prikazovať mu nech ma pustí a dupať po nohách. Zatlačil na mňa svojím telom, ja som na klzkej podlahe neudržala rovnováhu a obaja sme sa zrútili na zem. Pri páde som si riadne tresla hlavu o kachličky a keď na mňa potom ešte celou váhou svojho tela spadol Potter, plne som zvreskla od bolesti. Mala som pocit, že mi každú chvíľu rozmliaždi rebrá.

Potter sa mierne nadvihol, čo trochu zmiernilo tú bolesť, ale stále zo mňa nezliezol. Vyzeral akoby si užíval, že som pod ním uväznená. Začala som sa mykať a hádzať, aby som sa vyslobodila. Nielen že mi vadilo ležať uväznená pod Albusom Potterom, ale tričko mi zozadu začalo nasakovať vodou a poviem vám, vôbec to nebolo príjemné.

„ZLEZ ZO MŇA!" kričala som zúfalo. Potter sa iba uškrnul a pokrútil hlavou. Magor jeden! Keďže to nešlo po dobrom, uchýlila som sa k drastickejším riešeniam. Prudko som vykopla kolenom a podľa toho, ako sa Potter so zastonaním zrútil na mňa, som usúdila, že som zasiahla to správne miesto. Pár sekúnd som len sťažka dychčala a snažila sa pozbierať sily. Vzoprela som sa proti Potterovi a odvalila jeho telo zo svojho. Horko- ťažko som sa vyškriabala na nohy. Potter vstal tiež a mne neušlo, ako pri tom krivil tvár od bolesti. Skôr než som si to stihla uvedomiť, začala som sa nenormálne chichotať. Ja sa nikdy nechichocem! Tak sa zdá, že som si tú hlavu udrela viac, než som predpokladala. Potter sa zohol po hlavice, z ktorých sa stále valila voda a s výrazom Boha pomsty sa pozrel na mňa. No, do pekla!

Zdesene som začal od neho cúvať. Zvreskla som, keď ma plnou silou zasiahla voda rovno do hrude. Kričala som naňho nech prestane, chrlila naňho všetky možné nadávky, ale nič nepomáhalo. Nebolo úniku. Skĺzla som po stene, zakryla si tvár rukami a čakala, kedy ho to konečne prestane baviť.

Dvere na kúpeľni sa s tresknutím otvorili a dnu sa vrútili skoro všetci obyvatelia domu.

„Čo sa to tu deje?!" zrevala pani Potterová. Potter ihneď pustil hlavice a ja som zdvihla hlavu. Pomaly som vstala uvedomujúc si, že som do nitky premočená. Pani Potterová preskakovala spýtavým pohľadom zo mňa na Potter, z Pottera na mňa... Vošla hlbšie do kúpeľne, šmykla sa na mokrej podlahe, ale našťastie ju James zachytil skôr, ako spadla na zem. Poobzerala sa po celej miestnosti a zalapala po dychu. Vlastne aj ja som si až teraz všimla, že steny boli kompletne mokré a podlaha sa zmenila na mini bazén. Pani Potterová vyzerala, že nie je schopná slova.

„Mrzí ma to," povedala som potichu. „Radšej pôjdem." K Potterovi som vyslala pohľad s prísľubom pomsty a vyšla som z miestnosti.

Zišla som do kuchyne zanechávajúc za sebou mokré stopy a sprevádzaná ločkaním v topánkach. Za stolom som našla sedieť Katherine, Dom a strapatého Huga. Keď ma Dom zbadala hrianka, ktorú práve držala v rukách jej spadla späť do taniera.

„Pre Merlina, čo sa ti stalo?" spýtala sa s obavami.

„Potom ti to vysvetlím," vzdychla som. „Teraz sa musím ísť osušiť a prezliecť." Dom chápavo prikývla, Kat vstala od stola a spolu sme krížom cez trávnik prešli k nášmu dvojposchodovému domu.

Mama s otcom sedeli v kuchyni, čítali noviny a pili rannú kávu. Mama zdvihla pohľad od Denného Proroka a s úsmevom sa spýtala: „Tak, aká bola noc u Potterovcov?" Potom však zbadala mňa- celú mokrú a so zablatenými šatami. Zatvárila sa rovnako šokovane ako Dominique.

„Alyssa, zlatko, čo sa ti stalo?"

„Potter," mávla som rukou. Videla som, ako otcovi šklblo kútikom úst. Trpí totiž takou staromódnou predstavou, že tými hádkami sa s Potterom len snažíme zakryť hlboké city, ktoré k sebe chováme. Totálna sprostosť, viem! Jediný hlboký cit, ktorý k Albusovi Severusovi Potterovi chovám, je hlboká nenávisť!

Bez ďalších slov som si išla do izby po čisté veci, a potom som sa zamkla v kúpeľni, aby som sa konečne mohla poriadne osprchovať. Tak ako predtým u Potterovcov som sa najprv pozrela do zrkadla, aby som videla, ako zle na tom som.

„Pre Merlina!" zhrozene zvolala zrkadlo. „Niekto tu mal dnes zlé ráno."

„Ani nehovor," zamrmlala som a začala si obzerať tvár. Vyzerala som snáď ešte horšie ako predtým. Väčšina blata sa mi z tváre zmyla, ale za to sa mi pod očami ťahali čierne línie roztečenej maskary. Pokojne by som mohla ísť na konkurz na nejaké strašidlo! Povzbudivé však je, že by som vyhrala. Prstami som si prečesala mokré vlasy, ktoré sa mi lepili na tvár a krk. Aj z nich mi už zišlo trochu blata. Aspoň na niečo bolo to ostriekanie vodou dobré.


	4. Chapter 4

_kapitola _

Trvalo mi takmer dve hodiny kým som kompletne dostala to sprosté blato z vlasov! Osprchovala som sa, prezliekla, zviazala si mokré vlasy do jednoduchého chvosta a vrátili sme sa späť k Potterovcom. Dlhovala som predsa Dominique vysvetlenie. Našla som ju sedieť v obývačke na gauči listovať v nejakom časopise. Keď ma zbadala rýchlo ho odhodila preč a nedočkavo sa na mňa zahľadela. Prisadla som si k nej a začala jej dopodrobna opisovať incident v kúpeľni.

„Zaujímavé, že som ten tvoj rev nepočula," bolo jediné, na čo sa Dom zmohla, keď som skončila. Zahľadela sa niekam do prázdna s dumajúcim výrazom na tvári.

„Toto teraz nerieš!" snažila som sa ju vrátiť do reality. „Radšej mi pomôž vymyslieť spôsob, ako sa mu pomstiť."

„Nemôžeš to proste nechať tak?" nadhodila Dom a ja som rázne pokrútila hlavou. „Nestačí, ak poviem, že ho za tú kúpeľňu teta Ginny riadne zvozila a prinútila ho všetku tú vodu utrieť? Bez mágie, podotýkam."

„Vážne?" spýtala som sa pobavene. „Škoda, že som ho pri tom nevidela."

Začuli sme kroky a v obývačke sa objavil Potter s Roxanne za pätami. Neušlo mi, ako unavene Potter vyzeral. Avšak aj to len do chvíle, ako ma tam zbadal sedieť vedľa Dominique.

„Ale, ale, naše zmoknuté kura sa vrátilo," predniesol s úškrnom. „Prišla si si po prídavok, Eatonová?"

„Nie, vlastne som sa ťa prišla spýtať či nechceš vydrhnúť kúpeľňu ja nám, keď už sa hráš na toho domáceho škriatka," vrátila som mu, „S tým tvojím IQ húpacieho koníka by si medzi nich hravo zapadol, Potter."

Skôr však, ako mohol Potter niečo odvrknúť, Roxanne prekvapene vykríkla „Jacob!" a hnala sa k balkónovým dverám. Všetci sme sa pozreli tým smerom a zbadali sme tri chlapčenské postavy, ako sa cez trávnik blížia k domu. Dve postavy boli hnedovlasé a jedna plavovlasá. Roxanne sa hodila okolo krku tomu brunetovi úplne na ľavo- bol to jej frajer, Jacob Nott. Zvyšní dvaja chlapci pokračovali k domu zanechávajúc tam objímajúcu sa dvojicu osamote. Ako sa približovali, v blondiakovi som spoznala Scorpiusa Malfoya a v tom druhom hnedovlasom chalanovi, Potterovho ďalšieho spolužiaka zo Slizolinu, Marcusa Zabiniho.

„Marcus! Scorpius!" zvolal Potter natešene a išiel sa zvítať s kamarátmi.

„Nevravel si, že posledné dni prázdnin stráviš u starých rodičov, Scorp?"

Scorpius len pokrčil plecami. „Hej, ale moji starí rodičia vedeli, že by som bol radšej tu, a tak ma sem dnes priviezli." S Potterom sme si vymenili veľavýznamné pohľady. Scorpiusovo včerajšie stretnutie s Rose v tom opustenom dome malo zrejme zostať tajomstvom. Ale prečo? Prečo tam spolu boli a čo tam spolu robili? Čo také sa dialo, že to nemohli povedať ani svojim najlepším priateľom?

„Potter, môžeš na slovíčko?" kývla som hlavou smerom ku kuchyni. Dom aj Potter na mňa vrhli prekvapené pohľady. Veľavravne som sa na Pottera zadívala, ten konečne pochopil a prikývol. Zanechali sme ohromenú skupinku postávať v obývačke a stratili sme sa v kuchyni.

Hneď, ako sme sa ocitli v prázdnej kuchyni som sa otočila na Pottera.

„Máš predstavu, čo také mohli tí dvaja spolu robiť v tom dome?"

„Och, predstáv mám kopu! Jednu absurdnejšiu než druhú!"

Zavládlo medzi nami ticho kým sme sa obaja snažili v myšlienkach nájsť nejaké rozumné vysvetlenie toho, čo sme včera večer videli. Nedarilo sa mi to. Ten odporný tichý hlas z odľahlého kúta mojej mojej mysle na mňa stále kričal, že moja najlepšia kamarátka má aféru so Scorpiusom Malfoyom! Samozrejme, bolo to vylúčené! Rose a Scorpius mali asi taký vzťah ako ja s Potterom, s tým rozdielom, že na seba neútočili fyzicky. Vtedy sa o slovo znova prihlásil ten hlas v mojej mysli. Vybafol na mňa, že tí dvaja na seba už najskôr akosi fyzicky „zaútočili". Pri tej myšlienke mnou až hrklo. Ale nie, to by Rose nikdy nespravila! Nikto predsa nemôže mať aféru, vzťah alebo už čokoľvek s niekým, koho neznáša, no nie?!

Snažila som sa samu seba presvedčiť, že tam tí dvaja spolu boli z nejakých rozumných, ľahko vysvetliteľných dôvodov a ignorovala som ten poondiaty hlas, ktorý stále tvrdil, že je to inak.

„Mali by sme to zistiť," konečne prerušil ticho Potter.

Prikývla som. „Ty skús niečo vytiahnuť so Scorpiusa a ja skúsim niečo dostať s Rose." Potter slabo prikývol na súhlas. Wow, kto by si bol pomyslel, že ja a Potter raz budeme v niečom spolupracovať. V takejto situácii je však naše spojenectvo nevyhnutné.

Z našich ďalších úvah nás vytrhol hlas pani Potterovej, ktorá sa práve vrátila domov zavalená obrovskými nákupnými taškami.

„Albus, pomôž mi s tým," rozkázala Potterovi a ten sa rýchlo zberal jej pomôcť. Najskôr nechcel, aby sa naňho hnevala ešte viac. Poviem vám, na to aká je pani Potterová malá, vie byť poriadne desivá! Merlin vie, že si s ňou neradno zahrávať.

„Och, ahoj Alyssa," pozdravila, keď ma tam zbadala stáť. „Zostaneš na obed?"

„Myslím, že nie. Ďakujem, ale už som vašu pohostinnosť zneužila viac než dosť, pani Potterová," odmietla som nevoľky. Najradšej by som bola u Potterovcov každú jednu minútu. Atmosféra u nich doma bola vždy oveľa lepšia ako u nás doma. Žiť so starou mamou, ktorá vás v jednom kuse kritizuje a porovnáva s mladšou „dokonalou" sestrou, veru nie je prechádzka ružovou záhradou. Mama by ju najradšej poslala niekam do starobinca, pretože aj ju v kuse napomína, ale otec to odmieta. Potom sa kvôli tomu sústavne hádajú a jednoducho sa to nedá počúvať. Nečudo, že som odtiaľ rada preč.

„Hlúposť! U nás si predsa kedykoľvek vítaná, Alyssa. A rovnako aj Katherine," usmievala sa na mňa pani Potterová. Nemohla som si pomôcť, vďačne som sa na ňu usmiala.

„Ďakujem. A mrzí ma tá kúpeľňa dnes ráno."

„Tým sa netráp, moja milá, už sme ju dali do poriadku."

Presunula som pohľad na Pottera, ktorý na mňa zazeral z druhej strany kuchyne. Keď sa mi pani Potterová otočila chrbtom uškrnula som sa naňho.

„ALYSSA!" počula som zakričať Dominique a o sekundu na to sa vrútila za mnou do kuchyne.

„Áno, Dom, čo je?" spýtala som sa s úsmevom. Dominiqueine oči žiarili ako oči päťročného dieťaťa, ktoré si práve pod vianočným stromčekom našlo kopu darčekov.

„S Rose sme vymysleli, že si dnes spravíme čisto dámsky večer. No nie je to super?!" tešila sa Dom a začala poskakovať ako šialená. Skvelé, môžem s tešiť na maratón neznesiteľne primitívnych chick- flickov, na kompletnú manikúru aj pedikúru a babské rečičky! Ale na druhú stranu, budem mať výbornú príležitosť vymámiť niečo z Rose. Dnešná noc možno nebude až taká katastrofálna...

Nakoniec som sa teda nechala obmäkčiť a zostali sme, aj s Kat, na obed u Potterovcov. Jedlo bolo, tak ako vždy, vynikajúce a atmosféra veľmi príjemná. Tí traja chalani akoby so sebou priniesli nejaký nový elán a energiu. Obzvlášť Marcus, ktorý stále rozprával, čo za blbosti to s Potterom zvyknú vystrájať počas školského roka. Keďže pri stole sedeli aj jeho rodičia, Potter každú chvíľu vrhla vražedné pohľady Marcusovým smerom. Priznám sa, že tak veľmi som sa nezasmiala už dlho. Viem prečo sa mi ten chalan vždy zdal sympatický!

„Ale, nebojte sa pani Potterová, iba žartujem," uistil ju Marcus, keď naštvane zazerala po Potterovi. „Uisťujem vás, že Al je v škole úplný anjelik!" Od smiechu som až vyprskla tekvicový džús späť do pohára. Potter a anjelik?! To určite!

Po obede som sa spolu s Dom a Rose utiahla do ich izby, aby sme prebrali detaily nášho babského večera. Ako som sa obávala, baby chceli celý večer pozerať nejaké stupídne slaďáky a pri tom si lakovať nechty.

„Otázkou zostáva, aké filmy si pozrieme," vzdychla Rose.

„Ou, ou, ja viem!" nadšene zapišťala Dom. „Tuším sa to volalo Zápisník jednej lásky. Mama to minule pozerala a ten herec, čo tam hral, bol vážne na zahryznutie."

„Super! Mňa teraz tiež napadol jeden, ktorý moja mama úplne zbožňuje, Titanic," doplnila Rose.

„Um, vážne musíme tie hlúpe filmy pozerať?" spýtala som sa zúfalo. Titanic dobre poznám. Mama pri ňom zakaždým slzí. Dom a Rose sa na mňa pozreli akoby som pochádzala z inej planéty.

„Prečo? Čo je na nich zlé?" opýtala sa Dom.

„Pre Merlina, Alyssa, si predsa dievča, tak prečo nemáš rada dievčenské filmy?" nadhodila Rose.

„Len preto, že som dievča to neznamená, že musím mať rada romantické filmy!" odvrkla som. Dom a Rose si vymenili veľavýznamné pohľady. Pochopila som, že si začínajú myslieť, že nie som normálna.

„Povedzte mi jediný dôvod prečo by som ich mala pozerať! Väčšinou sú len presladené, primitívne a totálne nereálne! Vážne! Každý predsa vie, že „láska až na veky" alebo „žili šťastne až do smrti" neexistuje!" rozčuľovala som sa. „A nemienim to pozerať len preto, že tam hrajú rozkošní herci!"

Skôr než mi stihli povedať, aká som nenormálna, ozvalo sa zaklopanie na dvere a dnu nakukla Scorpiusova plavá hlava.

„Hej, dievčatá, má niektorá záujem zahrať si s nami metlobal?" spýtal sa. „Ešte nám chýbajú dvaja."

„Jasné!" ihneď som súhlasila. Och, ako mi len chýba metlobal! Celé prázdniny som dúfala, že si zahráme.

„Ak si si nevšimol, práve som boli uprostred dôležitej debaty, Malfoy!" osopila sa naňho Rose. Zmätene som pozrela na ňu. Len včera sa s ním v tom dome oproti smiala a teraz sa k nemu správa takto odmerane.

„Och, to ma mrzí! Práve ti dávali rady, ako si efektívne zafarbiť tie mrkvové vlasy?" spýtal sa s nádejou v hlase. Keby som nebola šokovaná tým, ako ľadovo sa k sebe správajú, keď len včera mali spolu tajné stretnutie, možno by som sa aj rozosmiala. O čo tu, do pekla, ide?!

Chalani nakoniec spracovali aj Dom, aby si zahrala, a tak sme sa všetci vybrali na metlobalové ihrisko ukryté v lese v čarodejníckej časti mesta. Cestou som sa ešte zastavila u nás doma po metlu a tiež, aby som rodičom oznámila, že aj dnešnú noc strávim u Potterovcov. Našťastie nemali námietky. Potom sme sa už vydali do lesa. Kráčala som po boku s Marcusom a Dom, ktorí boli zabratí do živého rozhovoru. Počúvala som ich len na pol ucha, pretože som po očku poškuľovala po Rose a Scorpiusovi. Išli vedľa seba, ale držali sa do seba najďalej ako to chodník dovoľoval. Nešlo mi to do hlavy. Včera im nevadilo byť pri sebe blízko a teraz...

Z myšlienok ma vytrhol šťuchanec pod rebrá. Vrhla som vyčítavý pohľad na Dom a šúchala si bok.

„Kde stále lietaš?"

„Prepáč...ja, zamyslela som sa," vyhŕkla som. Dom pohoršene pokrútila hlavou, ale nič nepovedala. Odvrátila sa odo mňa a pobehla, aby sa ocitla na rovnakej úrovni ako Rose. Keď bola preč Marcus sa ku mne nahol a zašepkal mi do ucha: „Kto je to?" Jeho pery sa pri tom zľahka obtreli o moje ucho, čo zapríčinilo, že mi telom prešla triaška. Som šestnásťročná teenagerka, nemôžete čakať, že moje telo nebude reagovať aj na nepatrné dotyky nejakého atraktívneho chalana! A že Marcus teda je kus! Tá karamelová pokožka, tmavé kadere, hlboké modro- zelené oči a tie plné pery by nenechali žiadne dievča chladné.

Sťažka som preglgla a snažila sa udržať na zrazu roztrasených nohách. Civela som s pootvorenými ústami naňho, úplne fascinovaná.

Na niečo sa ťa pýtal, pripomenula som si.

„Čo...ako to myslíš?" vytisla som zo seba.

„Kto je ten chalan, na ktorého myslíš," povedal akoby to bolo úplne samozrejmé.

„Nemyslím na žiadneho chalana!" zavrátila som. „Uvažovala som nad tým, ako prežijem dnešný večer." Nebola to tak úplne lož. Vážne som dumala nad tým, ako sa zvládnem celý večer dívať na babské filmy. Marcus sa na mňa chápavo usmial. Mal fakt krásny úsmev!

„Babské večery nie sú pre teba?"

„Vôbec!" potvrdila som. „Romantické filmy a babské rečičky sú niečo, čomu asi nikdy neprídem na chuť."

„A čomu teda?" spýtal sa s neskrývaným záujmom. Zamyslela som sa.

„Napríklad metlobalu, pokru, plánovaniu vraždy Albusa Pottera..." Na to sa Marcus úprimne rozosmial. Rose a Dominique sa na nás prekvapene obzreli. Pozreli raz na Marcusa a raz na mňa, a potom ma obdarili súhlasnými úškrnmi, ktoré ako by hovorili „Do toho, flirtuj s ním ďalej." Ony dobre vedia, že Marcus je presne môj typ.

O pár minút stromy okolo nás zredli a ocitli sme sa na lesnom priestranstve, ktoré bolo prerobené na metlobalové ihrisko. Nebojíme sa, že ho objavia mukolovia, pretože tí a boja do čarodejníckej časti mesta, čo i len vstúpiť. Sú presvedčení, že tam vládne niečo nadprirodzené. A vlastne ani nie sú tak ďaleko od pravdy, nie?! Čarodejníci sa len ťažko dajú označiť za niečo, čo muklovia považujú za prirodzené. Vidím to zakaždým na mojom otcovi, keď pred ním mama čaruje. Dala by som neviem čo za to, aby som mohla vidieť jeho tvár, keď mu mama po svadbe oznámila, že je čarodejnica. Stavím sa, že by to bol parádny pohľad!

„Tak fajn, teraz sa rozdelíme do tímov," zavelil James, ktorý sa ujal úlohy vodcu. „Tí, čo nehráte si choďte sadnúť tamto na lavičku."

Zostali sme my desiati, čo hráme. James nás rozdelil do férových tímov. Ja som bola v tíme s ním, Marcusom, Dominique a Scorpiusom. James a Marcus si zo srandy vymenili svoje obvyklé pozície- James bol strážca a Marcus stíhač, ja som bola odrážačka a Dominique so Scorpiusom triafači. V druhom tíme boli Hugo, ako strážca, Potter, ako stíhač, Jacob, ako triafač a Roxanne a Fred, ako odrážači a zároveň aj triafači.

Začali sme hrať. Hrali sme asi desať minút, keď Dom strelila Hugovi parádny gól. Katherine, ktorá sa podujala zápas komentovať, bola nadšením bez seba. Naopak Rose, ktorá sedela na lavičke vedľa nej, sa tvárila nezaujato. Rozmýšľala som prečo s nami vôbec išla, keď metlobal neznáša. Žeby to malo niečo spoločné s tým blonďavým slizolinčanom?

Odrazu tesne popri mne preletel Potter a takmer ma zhodil z metly. Stálo ma veľa síl udržať sa na metle.

„Nevieš dávať pozor, Potter?" zrúkla som naňho. Iba sa na mňa uškrnul, pokrčil plecami a letel preč. Otočila som sa práve včas, aby som videla, ako Fred odpálil dorážačku na Dominique, ktorá v rukách držala prehadzovačku. Rýchlo som ta letela kričiac na Dom, aby sa uhla. Kútikom oka som zazrela Pottera, ako sa stmhlav rúti nadol. Dostala som nápad. Odpálila som dorážačku mieriac na jeho hlavu. S hrôzou v očiach som potom sledovala, ako moja dorážačka zasiahla Marcusa rovno zozadu do hlavy.


	5. Chapter 5

_kapitola_

Marcus skĺzol z metly, ale našťastie James nejakým kúzlom spomalil jeho pád, takže sa pri páde na zem nedoráňal ešte viac. Rýchlo som letela na zem k nemu. Ostatní urobili to isté.

„Marcus?" oslovila som ho. „Marcus, povedz niečo!" Nevyšlo z neho nič iba zastonanie.

„Kat, rýchlo bež po mamu!" rozkázala som jej. Naša mama pracuje ako liečiteľka u Svätého Munga. Ona určite bude vedieť, čo s ním.

„Povedz, že jej ho tam prinesieme," povedal James.

„Nie, k nám ho nemôžeme preniesť. Stará mama je mukelka," rýchlo som zatrhla. „Povedz jej nech príde k Potterovcom." Kat prikývla a rozbehla sa smerom von z lesa.

Ako náhle bola preč obrátila som svoju plnú pozornosť na Marcusa. Oči mal zavreté a nehýbal sa. Zatriasla som ním, aby sa prebral, ale nereagoval. Zdvihla som ruku a z celej sily mu strelila facku. Počula som, ako Rose vedľa mňa prekvapene zhíkla.

„Musíme ho udržať pri vedomí," vysvetlila som a dala mu facku aj na druhé líce. Zabralo to. Marcus namáhavo otvoril oči a slabým hlasom sa spýtal: „Čo sa stalo?"

„Trafila ťa do hlavy dorážačka a spadol si z metly," oboznámila som ho. „Prepáč mi to." Marcus sa na mňa na dlhú chvíľu zahľadel, a potom sa pokúsil o úsmev.

„To je v poriadku," uistil ma, ale ja som len pokrútila hlavou. Ak bude mať kvôli mne otras mozgu neodpustím si to.

„James, musíme ho dostať k vám domov," pripomenula som. James prikývol. Vyčaroval nosidlá, na ktoré potom spolu s Potterom a Scorpiusom uložili protestujúceho Marcusa.

K domu Potterovcov sme sa snažili dostať, čo najrýchlejšie. Kráčala som vedľa Marcusa a snažila sa ho udržať pri vedomí. Nebolo to ľahké. Každú chvíľu sa mu začali zatvárať oči a ja som ho musela podrgať, aby nezaspal a nútil ma stále o niečom rozprávať. Celý čas ma pri tom držal za ruku.

„Čo sa mu stalo?" spýtala sa rýchlo mama, keď sme vniesli Marcusa do obývačky a uložili ho na gauč.

„Zasiahla ho do hlavy dorážačka," vysvetlil jej James. Mama prikývla a začala Marcusa ošetrovať.

„Počkajte radšej vo svojich izbách," navrhla pani Potterová. „Potom sa s vami porozprávam."

Vyšuchtali sme sa teda po schodoch na poschodie. Akonáhle sme boli mimo dosluchu mojej mami a pani Potterovej, Potter povedal: „To sa ti teda fakt podarilo, Eatonová!"

Nenechaj sa vyprovokovať, nenechaj sa vyprovokovať, dookola som si opakovala a snažila sa ďalej kráčať za Rose a Dom do ich izby.

„Nie len, že si nám pokazila hru, ale ešte si mi aj skoro prizabila kamaráta!" pokračoval Potter naštvane.

„Al, prestaň s tým!" zahriakol ho James.

„Neprestanem James! Je to jej vina, všetko pokazila!"

Zaškrípala som zubami a otočila sa na Pottera. „Len pre tvoju informáciu, Potter, tá dorážačka bola určená tebe!" vypľula som. Vtrhla som do izby za dievčatami a naštvane za sebou zaplesla dvere.

Najradšej by som si do niečoho kopla. Namiesto toho som si len namrzene vzdychla a žuchla na vankúše, ktoré zostali rozložené na zemi. Chcelo sa mi plakať, ale keď som si schovala tvár do dlaní, nič sa nestalo. Slzy proste nie a nie prísť.

Niečie ruky ma objali okolo pliec.

„Nepočúvaj Albusa, nemôžeš za to," snažila sa ma upokojiť Rose.

„Nie je to tvoja vina," chlácholila ma aj Dom. „Pri metlobale sa také veci stávajú." Zdvihla som tvár z dlaní.

„Ak bude mať nejaké trvalé následky, neprestanem si to vyčítať!" Vyrušilo nás zaklopanie na dvere. Dnu vstúpila pani Potterová.

„Alyssa-" začala, ale ja som jej skočila do reči.

„Pani Potterová, ja som nechcela! Tá dorážačka ho trafila náhodou! Verte mi, že to bola nehoda." Pani Potterová sa zatvárila úplne šokovane.

„Alyssa ja ťa predsa neobviňujem," povedala napokon.

„A nie preto ste tu?"

„Nie," pokrútila hlavou. „Som tu preto, že s tebou chce hovoriť Marcus."

„Och!" hlesla som. „Takže je v poriadku?"

Pani Potterová sa usmiala. „Áno, je v poriadku. Tvoja mama povedala, že to nie je nič vážne. Do večera bude fit." Uľavilo sa mi. Bude v poriadku.

Pani Potterová ma odviedla späť do obývačky, kde na gauči sedel Marcus a moja mama doňho po lyžičkách pchala nejaký elixír. Podľa toho, ako sa zaksichtil, keď ho prehltol, som usúdila, že nechutí veľmi dobre. Pani Potterová mi chlácholivo položila ruku na plece.

„Netráp sa, ja viem, že si to nechcela." Usmiala som sa.

Keď ona aj s mamou odišli, sadla som si na gauč vedľa Marcusa.

„Čo tvoja hlava?" spýtala som sa nesmelo. Netušila som prečo chce so mnou hovoriť. Pravdepodobne mi chce vynadať, teraz, keď nás nikto nepočúva.

„Už nebolí. Tvoja mama mi dala niečo proti bolesti," odvetil. Zhlboka som sa nadýchla a skôr než stihol čokoľvek povedať, som vyhŕkla: „Mrzí ma to, vážne som nechcela. Tá dorážačka nebola určená tebe. Bola to nehoda."

Marcus sa na mňa prekvapene pozrel. „Komu bola určená?"

„Myslím, že na to dokážeš prísť aj sám."

„Ach, áno, jasné," svitlo mu. „Bola určená Alovi, však?"

Prikývla som. „Ten bastard má také šťastie!" Na moje prekvapenie sa Marcus rozosmial.

„Ty ho fakt riadne neznášaš!" zvolal a ďalej sa smial. Nepovažovala som za nutné odpovedať. Mlčala som a čakala, kým sa utíši.

„Prečo?" opýtal sa po chvíli.

„Pretože je to protivný, arogantný, namyslený, do seba zahľadený idiot! A v jednom kuse ma provokuje! Je proste neznesiteľný, nechápem, ako to s ním môžeš vydržať!"

Marcus bol odrazu vážny. „Nie je taký. Keby si ho spoznala, zistila by si, že v skutočnosti je iný. Je to super chalan."

Na nejakú chvíľu zavládlo ticho.

„Marcus, prečo si so mnou chcel hovoriť?"

„Chcel som ti len povedať, že je to v poriadku, nemusíš si to vyčítať. Pri športe sa také veci stávajú bežne. Napríklad pri takom futbale-"

„Ty poznáš futbal?" prekvapene som mu skočila do reči. Doposiaľ som sa nestretla s čarodejníkom, ktorý by vedel, čo je to futbal.

„Jasné! Milujem anglickú ligu."

„Vážne?! Aj ja!" nadšene som zvolala. „Odkiaľ to vlastne poznáš?"

„Mama pochádza z muklovskej rodiny. Vždy, keď som u starých rodičov so starým otcom pozeráme všetky zápasy."

„Ja robím presne to isté s mojím otcom!"

„Fakt?" neveriacky sa spýtal. „Nepoznám veľa čarodejníc, ktoré poznajú futbal nie to ho ešte aj pozerajú."

„Otec ma ho dokonca naučil aj hrať," priznala som.

Marcus vyvalil oči. „Alyssa Eatonová, ty si vážne neobyčajné dievča!"

Čo vám poviem, moje líca nadobudli odtieň červenej papriky.

S Marcusom sme sa pustili do zapáleného rozhovoru. Ten chalan je vážne skvelý! Čím ďalej, tým viac sa mi začína páčiť! Po pol hodine sa do obývačky nahrnuli aj ostatní, aby sa pozreli, ako na tom Marcus je. Keďže som nemala chuť dívať sa na ten Potterov arogantný ksicht, odišla som do kuchyne. Po pár minútach však bolo moje súkromie narušené Potterovým príchodom. Oprel sa o linku a hľadel na mňa.

„Daj mi pokoj!" oborila som sa naňho. Potter však nevyzeral, že by sa chystal odísť. Vzdychla som si, ale neodišla som. Prečo by som aj mala? Bola som tam predsa prvá! Naliala som si do pohára tekvicový džús a ignorovala ho.

„Na Marcusa si urobila vážne dojem," prerušil po chvíli ticho Potter. Otočila som hlavu jeho smerom.

„Bojíš sa, že ti ukradnem kamaráta, Potter?" nadhodila som nezaujato. Nechápem, kam tým smeruje.

„Skôr sa bojím, že mu tá tvoja dorážačka spôsobila vážne mozgové ťažkosti."

Odlepil sa od linky a pristúpil k stolu, pri ktorom som stála, aby si tiež nalial džús.

„Myslím, že žiarliš," povedala som a cúvla od neho. Byť pri ňom blízko znamená nakaziť sa extra veľkým egom.

„Že žiarlim? Prečo by som, pre Merlina, mal žiarliť?"

„Pretože teraz Marcus trávi viac času so mnou, ako s tebou," vysvetlila som mu. „Musí ťa to riadne škreť. Jacob trávi čas s Roxanne, Marcus so mnou a Scorpius zase s Rose, i keď tajne. Ak to takto pôjde ďalej nezostanú ti žiadni kamaráti. Aj keď, Merlin vie, že vďaka tvojej neznesiteľnej povahe by s tebou aj tak dlho nevydržali."

Potter stískal pohár tak silno, až som sa začínala báť, že praskne.

„To nie je pravda!" precedil cez stisnuté zuby.

„Popieraj to, ako dlho chceš, ale mal by si sa radšej pripraviť na to, že zostaneš úplne sám."

Pohár v Potterových rukách praskol, vrhol sa na mňa a ja som bolestivo narazila do drezu. Keď mi Potter silno stisol zápästie, pustila som pohár a jeho črepy sa rozleteli po celej kuchyni. Potter bol celý zúrivý a svojím telom ma silno tlačil o linku.

„Čo, naštvalo ťa, že ti niekto konečne povedal pravdu?!" vyprskla som a snažila sa ho od seba odtisnúť. Nedarilo sa mi to, ten idiot je oveľa silnejší ako ja. Neznamenalo to však, že som sa nevzpierala. Práve naopak. Snažila som sa mu dupnúť na nohu, ale svojimi nohami tisol tie moje k linke.

Vyrušili nás tlmené hlasy, ktoré sa blížili ku kuchyni.

„Tu by sme mali mať súkromie," spoznala som Rosein hlas.

„Prečo nemôžeme ísť tam kam včera večer?" spýtal sa druhý, chlapčenský hlas. Netrvalo mi dlho, kým som si uvedomila, že je to Scorpius. S Potterom sme si vymenili zvedavé pohľady. Na chvíľu sme zabudli na náš spor, zistiť, čo tí dvaja spolu majú, bolo dôležitejšie.

„Schováme sa do komory," navrhol Potter a pustil ma.

Rýchlo sme vliezli do dverí neďaleko chladničky, za ktorými sa, ako som zistila, ukrývala zatuchnutá komora na metly. Bola veľmi malá a úzka, takže sa mi Potter ocitol bližšie než by sa mi páčilo. Zavreli sme dvere a obaja sme napäto počúvali.

„Chýbala si mi," počuli sme povedať Scorpiusa- Potter vedľa mňa stuhol. „Odkedy som prišiel som sa ťa túžil dotýkať, tak ako včera, ale nikde som ťa nezastihol samú."

„Tu v dome je to nebezpečné, Scorp," povedala Rose výhražne. Tento raz som stuhla ja- odkedy ho Rose volá Scorp?!

„Ja viem, ale... šaliem z toho! Chcem ťa mať neustále pri sebe."

„Neboj sa, budeš mať príležitosť. Dnes večer, v dome cez záhradu," povedala Rose hlasom, ktorý vôbec neznel ako jej. Znel tak koketne a zvodne.

„Neviem sa dočkať," zatiahol Scorpius. Ozval sa nejaký mľaskavý zvuk, a potom...

„Prepáč, že som ti dnes povedal mrkva."

„To je v poriadku, Scorp," ubezpečila ho Rose so smiechom. „Vlastne mi to prišlo celkom rozkošné." Ďalší mľaskavý zvuk a potom už len ticho. Bola som v šoku. Rose, moja Rose má aféru so Scorpiusom Malfoyom!


	6. Chapter 6

_kapitola_

Ja a Potter sme boli príliš ohromení na to, aby sme vyliezli z komory. Iba sme tam stuhnutí stáli a snažili sa stráviť fakt, že naši najlepší kamaráti, ktorí sa zvykli neznášať, spolu majú tajný vzťah. Teda, ja som sa snažila v momente nerozbehnúť za Rose a nerozkričať sa na ňu. Ako sa to mohlo stať? Kedy sa tí dvaja prestali neznášať a začali spolu robiť, Merlin vie, čo to spolu robia?! A ako je možné, že mi to Rose nepovedala? Sme najlepšie priateľky, do čerta!

„Ja tomu nemôžem uveriť," prehovoril Potter, ktorý doteraz vyzeral, že ani nedýcha. Vlastne, stále tak vyzeral.

„Mali by sme ich sledovať," navrhla som. „Večer, keď odídu, tak chvíľu počkáme a potom pôjdeme za nimi."

„Neviem či chcem vidieť, čo tam spolu robia."

„Fajn, ako chceš, ale ja pôjdem. Potrebujem pochopiť, čo sa to, do pekla, s nimi deje!"

Stisla som kľučku na dverách, že odídem, ale dvere sa neotvorili. Do kelu! Nie, nie znova! Už nie! Začal som zúrivo mykať kľučkou, kopať do dverí, ale tie sa stále ani nepohli.

„Tak dobre, pôjdem aj ja," rezignoval Potter.

„Ak si si nevšimol, práve riešim niečo dôležitejšie!"

„Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa.

„Tie...poondiate dvere...sa...zasekli!" dychčala som, keď som začala ramenom vrážať do dverí.

„Čo keby si mi pomohol?" osopila som sa naňho. Potter ma však zdrapil za ruky a otočil tvárou k sebe. Čo to, do pekla...?

„Ešte spolu máme nejaké nevyriešené účty."

„To nemyslíš vážne!" zvolala som neveriacky. „Práve teraz nemám náladu sa s tebou doťahovať, Potter a PUSTI MA!" Potterom však ani nepohlo.

„Potter, práve som zistila, že moja najlepšia kamarátka má vzťah s chalanom, o ktorom hrdo vyhlasovala, že ho neznáša a nepovedala mi o tom. Naozaj ma chceš provokovať?" povedala som varovným tónom.

Potter sa na mňa skúmavo zahľadel, a potom mi pustil ruky. Klamala by som, keby som povedala, že ma to neohromilo. Zdá sa, že aj ním dosť otriaslo, čo sme práve zistili. Upriamil svoju pozornosť na dvere, ktoré sa stále nie a nie otvoriť.

„Čo z toho budem mať, ak ich otvorím?" spýtal sa. To akože myslí vážne?!

„Nebudeš musieť so mnou trčať uviaznutý v dosť úzkej komore na metly!"

„Práveže, to sa mi javí celkom ako dobrá zábava," uškŕňal sa. „Moja prítomnosť ťa vytáča a ja ťa rád provokujem."

„Nezderiem ťa z kože?" skúsila som znova. Ako môže byť taký pokojný?!

Potter sa zasmial. „Skúšaj ďalej, Eatonová."

„Vieš čo? Podľa mňa sa len vyťahuješ a v skutočnosti vôbec nevieš ako sa odtiaľto dostaneme."

„Chceš sa staviť?"

„Ak tie dvere otvoríš na prvýkrát, tak ti budem robiť otroka o mesiac dlhšie," navrhla som. Hneď, ako som to vypustila z úst, mi došlo, že je to zlý nápad. Chcela som ho len vyprovokovať k ďalšej hádke, aby sa naštval a nakoniec odo mňa zatúžil byť, čo najďalej. Ak tie dvere teraz naozaj otvorí... tak som v keli!

Potter prekvapene nadvihol obočie. Potiahol kľučku k sebe, dvere mierne nadvihol a tie sa s vrzgotom otvorili. Padla mi sánka. Toto snáď nie je pravda!

Máš, o čo si si koledovala, hlupaňa!, vyškieral sa môj vnútorný hlas. Mal pravdu, koledovala som si o to.

Zaklapla som ústa a s hrdo vystrčenou bradou som prešla popri spokojne sa vyškierajúcom Potterovi, ktorý vyšiel hneď po mne.

„Už sa teším na začiatok školského roka!" zašepkal mi. Zazrela som naňho. Ak by pohľady dokázali zabíjať, Potter by bol teraz už desať stôp pod zemou. Sladko sa na mňa usmial, potom sa však zahľadel kamsi za mňa a úsmev mu zmizol z tváre. Zmätená som sa otočila a pri chladničke som uvidela stáť jeho otca, ktorý s pootvorenými ústami hľadel na nás. Fľaša ďatelinového piva, ktorú držal v ruke, vyzerala, že mu už- už vypadne. Chudák, pán Potter, ktovie, čo si mohol myslieť, keď nás v ten deň už po druhýkrát videl spolu vychádzať zo zamknutej miestnosti. Vlastne, presne viem, čo si mohol myslieť. A vôbec sa mi to nepáči!

Ten večer nakoniec nebol až taká katastrofa, ako som si myslela. S Rose, Dom a Roxanne sme sa celkom dobre zabávali- rozprávali sme sa o všeličom, nielen o babských veciach a ,navyše, Zápisník jednej lásky sa ukázal byť oveľa inteligentnejší ako väčšina romantických filmov, čo poznám. Skúšala som nenápadne nadhodiť aj tému Scorpius Malfoy. Hrali sme hru, koho by si si vybrala. Poviete dvoch chalanov a dievča, ktorému je tá otázka určená, musí povedať, ktorého z nich by radšej brala.

„Koho by si si vybrala, Rose," oslovila som ju, „Scorpiusa Malfoya alebo Petea Finnigana?" Pete Finnigan je náš spolužiak z Chrabromilu. Nosí obrovské popolníky a je presne ako jeho otec- na každej hodine elixírov mu niečo vybuchne do tváre.

Rose na moment stuhla, potom však povedala, že by si vybrala Petea. Dom a Roxy sa rozosmiali.

„To vážne?" spýtala som sa neveriacky. „Prečo?"

„Ty by si si radšej vybrala Ala?" vrátila mi. Prečo ľudia odpovedajú na otázku otázkou?

„Ale to je niečo iné!" zlostila som sa. Rose prekvapene nadvihla obočie. Do pekla, ešte sa prekecnem!

„Teda, Scorpius nie je taký idiot ako Potter," rýchlo som zahovorila. „Navyše je aj oveľa krajší, nemyslíš?"

Rose na mňa mlčky zízala. Potom si z ničoho nič zívla a povedala: „Už je neskoro, mali by sme ísť spať." Dom a Roxanne začali protestovať, že je ešte príliš skoro a, že sme si ešte nestihli pozrieť Titanic. Začala som hrať Roseinu hru a na silu som si zívla

„Rose má pravdu" povedala som predstierajúc únavu. „Už som unavená." Roxanne a Dom teda rezignovali. Dom vkĺzla do postele a Roxanne šla nadávajúc zahasnúť svetlo. Ja a Rose sme sa uložili do spacákov rozložených na zemi, zaželali sme si dobrú noc a išli sme spať.

Trvalo dobrých dvadsať, kým Dominique a Roxy zaspali. Pripadalo mi to ako večnosť. Bola som neuveriteľne ospalá. Zatvorila som oči, aby som oklamala Rose, že spím a na okamih som sa vážne zľakla, že zaspím.

Musíš ju sledovať, musíš zistiť, čo spolu majú, motivovala som sa v duchu. Napodiv to zabralo.

Rose sa potichu vykradla z izby. Dala som jej náskok asi päť minút, a potom som vykĺzla aj ja. Potichu som sa zakrádala po schodoch do obývačky. Videla som Rose, ako mieri cez záhradu k opustenému domu. Preglgla som. Tak sa zdá, že sa tam predsa len budem musieť ísť uprostred noci pozrieť.

Potter súhlasil, že pôjde so mnou, ale nikde som ho nevidela. V dome vládlo pokojné ticho. Nemienila som naňho čakať, vyšla som do mesačným svitom zaliatej záhrady a zakrádala sa za Rose.

Hneď, ako som sa ocitla vo vnútri domu, som pochopila, prečo sa doň ľudia boja vstúpiť. Bol plný desivých zvukov a zlovestne tmavý. V stenách, schodoch, ba aj v podlahe boli diery- človek si musel dávať vážne dobrý pozor kam stúpa. A všade bol prach. Tony prachu.

Rose vyšla po schodoch na druhé poschodie a ja som šla opatrene za ňou. Schody pod mojimi nohami vŕzgali, ale našťastie, dom bol tak plný takýchto zvukov, že to Rose zrejme ani nepostrehla. Pokračovala v ceste do izby rovno oproti schodom. Vošla dnu a bez toho, aby sa čo i len otočila, zabuchla dvere.

Po špičkách som k nim podišla. Chcela som sa pozrieť, čo sa bude diať cez kľúčovú dierku. Odrazu som však zacítila, ako mi niekto dlaňou zakryl ústa a stiahol ma do izba naľavo. Pokúsila som sa kričať, ale kvôli tej ruke zo mňa nevyšla ani hláska.

„Upokoj sa, Eatonová, to som len ja," ozval sa mi pri uchu Potterov hlas. Silno som ho uhryzla do ruky a on ma hneď pustil.

„Preskočilo ti?! Chceš, aby som dostala infarkt?!" vyčítala som mu.

„Toto si vážne nemusela!" zlostil sa a šúchal si uhryznuté miesto. Mal pravdu, ale to nemusel vedieť.

„Prečo sme vlastne tu? Odtiaľto nič neuvidíme."

„Práveže odtiaľto budeme mať najlepší výhľad," odvetil a ukázal na stenu za mnou. Nechápavo som sa otočila. Vtedy som si všimla diery v stene. Vyzerali byť dostatočne veľké, aby sme videli my ich, ale príliš malé na to, aby videli oni nás. Proste dokonalé!

S Potterom sme sa nedočkavo nalepili na stenu a cez diery sme nakúkali do vedľajšej izby. Problém bol, že som kvôli nejakej veľkej čiernej veci, ktorá mi zakrývala výhľad, nič nevidela.

„Do pekla, nič nevidím!" posťažovala som sa.

„Ani ja, niečo mi tam zavadzia," vzdychol si Potter.

„Toto má byť ten tvoj najlepší výhľad?!"

„Sklapni a počúvaj!" zahriakol ma a pritisol si ucho k diere. Vzdychla som si a nasledovala jeho príklad. Nepočuli sme nič, iba zase nejaké mľaskavé zvuky.

„Prečo sa nepozrieme cez kľúčovú dierku na dverách?" zašepkala som.

„Skúšal som to, nič cez ňu neuvidíš," odvetil. Obaja sme spozorneli, keď mľaskavé zvuky zrazu ustali.

„Myslíš, že je možné, že nás spolu niekto videl?" spýtala sa Rose.

„Vylúčené! Dávali sme si predsa pozor," zamietol Scorpius. „Prečo?"

„Neviem, Alyssa sa ma dnes na teba pýtala a na chvíľu to vyzeralo, akoby vedela..." Cítila som na sebe Potterov vyčítavý pohľad, ale snažila som sa ho ignorovať. Počúvala som ďalej.

„Neboj sa, nie je šanca, že o nás vie," chlácholil ju Scorpius.

„Asi máš pravdu." Ďalšie mľaskavé zvuky.

„Prečo vlastne nechceš, aby to vedela?" odrazu sa spýtal Scorpius. Tesnejšie som sa nalepila na stenu, aby mi neuniklo nič z jej odpovede.

„Pretože by to neprijala, nepochopila by to."

„Je to predsa tvoja kamarátka, určite by to pochopila."

„Ja viem, že je, ale nerozumela by tomu. Bezpochyby by mi povedala, že som prišla o rozum alebo, že si ma začaroval," zamietla Rose. Mala pravdu, no jej slová ma aj tak boleli. To, že by som to nepochopila, neznamená, že by som sa s tým nenaučila žiť. Je predsa moja najlepšia priateľka...

Odlepila som sa od steny. Nechcela som počuť už nič viac.

„Myslím, že mám dosť," povedala som bezvýrazne.

„Pre Merlina, Eatonová, neber si to tak osobne," prevrátil oči Potter. „Počkaj, hovoria... o nás." Čože? Akože o nás?

Rýchlo som sa natisla na stenu. Začula som, ako Scorpius hovorí Rose: „Nemyslíš si, že s Alom spolu niečo majú?" Vyvalila som oči. Ako, pre Merlina, prišiel na takú sprostosť?

Rose sa rozosmiala. „Ako si na niečo také prišiel?"

„Dnes, keď sme prišli, tak spolu odišli niekam do kuchyne a neznelo to akoby sa tam spolu hádali. Dominique mi tiež povedala, že včera boli celú noc preč a keď sa ráno vrátili boli obaja špinaví a nechceli jej povedať, čo sa stalo. A potom, keď sme sa dnes išli pozrieť na Marcusa, Alyssa niekam zmizla a Al potom o chvíľu zmizol tiež. Celý večer sa potom správal akosi čudne..." Padla mi sánka. Nepredpokladala som, že si to niekto takto vysvetlí. Prečo aj, veď každý vie, že sa s Potterom neznášame.

„Keď už si pri tom, aj Alyssa bola nejaká čudná-"

„Vidíš, možno sa ťa na mňa pýtala, lebo si začala s Alom a chcela vedieť, či si si náhodou aj ty nezačala so mnou," prerušil ju Scorpius.

„Merlin, tvoj kamarát je pekne mimo," neodpustila som si.

„Tiež si to začínam myslieť," odvetil Potter.

„Ale...veď ho chcela trafiť dorážačkou," namietla Rose. Ďakujem, Rose, pomyslela som si.

„Čo, ak to mala byť len zásterka?"

„Scorp, myslím, že to preháňaš. Oni dvaja sa fakt neznášajú. Preto by to nepochopila, je presvedčená, že je nemožné niečo cítiť k niekomu, koho neznáša!" povedala Rose a ja som s ňou v duchu súhlasila.

„Tak to by sme ju mali presvedčiť o opaku," potichu nadhodil Scorpius. Stuhla som. Čo tým myslí?

„Už mám po krk tohto schovávania a tajností, Rose! Viem, že by to neprijali, ale ak by sa nám podarilo dať dokopy aj ich dvoch-"

„Potom by to pochopili a my by sme sa už nemuseli skrývať," dokončila Rose. „Navyše by sa už konečne prestali hádať!"

Zdesene som sa odtiahla od steny. Nemohla som uveriť svojim ušiam. Moja vlastná kamarátka sa spolčila so Scorpiusom Malfoyom, aby ma dala dokopy s Albusom Potterom?!


End file.
